


kiss me (it's a dare)

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	

"Malfoy!"  
Ugh, Potter _again_. What did she even _want_ from him? Scorpius had already lost the duel to her this morning and was _not_ in the mood for a rematch. It would only mean more humiliation in the long run anyway.  
"Yes?" Scorpius's voice was acidic. "I am not in the mood for a rematch, Potter. You won. Now fuck _off_."  
She rolled her eyes. "I was about to ask if you could do me a favor, actually."  
"I am taking no favor from _you_ , Potter."  
Lily smiled a little, running her tongue across her lips. "You're going to hate me for asking, but can you snog me?"  
Scorpius choked on nothing.  
" **What?** "  
She smiled a little more. "I played truth or dare with your friends. They dared me to, well, snog you," she said apologetically.  
"I am going to _kill_ him," Scorpius muttered, knowing exactly which friend she was referring to. At the look in her eyes, he sighed. "Come in, I can't snog you when you're ten feet away."  
"Thought you'd kill me instead," Lily laughs(and when did she become Lily, anyway?)and leans in so he can press his lips against hers.  
They're soft. A fact which surprises Scorpius, because judging from how she fought this morning he would think that her lips wouldn't be so soft, wouldn't be such a contradiction as to what she really is like. But he isn't complaining.  
Lily lets out a quiet noise-he doesn't know what it's even meant to _be_ -and it's then that Scorpius realizes he's kissed her a little too much.  
He pulls away. "Well, you've won the dare," he says, but Lily's smirking a little too evilly and he's kind of scared. "What's that look for?"  
She bursts out laughing. "Oh, Malfoy," she murmurs. "I never _played_ truth or dare."  
Scorpius's jaw just about falls to the ground as Lily leans back in and pushes him against the wall, crushing her lips against his.  
He doesn't complain.


End file.
